bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Official Bleach Fan Fiction Vizard
:ATTENTION: This page contains information on the '''Official Bleach Fan Fiction Vizard'. Each user is allowed to make one Vizard each. Before '''ANY' user makes a Vizard character for this official group, they must first pass a check-mark with Fenix-Sama or any other admin, via talk page.'' The Vizard masked army (仮面の軍勢, kamen no gunzei), pronounced in English as Visoreds (ヴァイザード, vaizādo), is a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers. Following the Winter War, their ranks have been reorganized with new members. Overview The Vizard are the antithesis to the Arrancar as Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers. Having begun as Shinigami, the Vizard appear entirely Human and bar those times where they are using their powers are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Vizard dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication. Vizard have been shown to be former captain and lieutenant Shinigami. They are considered criminals by the Soul Society for committing the ultimate taboo of acquiring Hollow powers; their status as former leaders of Soul Society also marks them as traitors. The Vizard haven't shown any sort of hierarchy, preferring a loose-knit organization. Official Vizard Group There are eight known Vizard that move together as a unit. All Vizard are former Shinigami Captains or Lieutenants from approximately 100 years before the main storyline. Warning: You MUST check with an admin before joining the Vizard. Only 8''' will be allowed on the official page at any one time. Any disregard for this rule will result in a permanent exile from the official Gotei 13 and Vizard all-together. Powers & Abilities '''Hollow Mask: The Vizard remain in complete control while wearing their masks (unlike Ichigo's early unstable transformations). According to Aizen, the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami. The Vizard use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Shinigami abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effect in donning their Hollow masks is the specific time limit, which varies from user to user. Fortunately, there is a remedy to this problem: Training (but to what extent is currently unknown); Most of the Vizard appear to have a limit of three minutes after a century of training, while Ichigo has expanded his limit from 11 seconds to several minutes in a relatively short period of time, so the factors influencing the limits of the masks are still unclear. Every time their masks are used, the Vizard's voices echo as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously. *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Spiritual Power' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Cero:' Vizard gain access to certain Hollow abilities, such as the Cero blast. *'Power Augmentation:' With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Vizard gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. *'Mask Protection:' Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their masks, as demonstrated by Ichigo's Hollow during his unwilling transformations. *'Reiryoku Enhancement:' Vizard have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. *'Telekinesis:' Vizard apparently hold varying degrees of telekinesis; For example, Ichigo, in his new Hollowfied form, has employed this ability to call forth his Zanpakutō with a mere flick of the wrist. The Vizard's Zanpakutō function in the same manner as those of standard Shinigami. Trivia *Although Ichigo dons his mask by "ripping" it from his face, other Vizard appear to have different ways of summoning their Hollow mask (i.e. Hiyori musters it with mere thought, Hachi "slides" it on with one or both hands). *Most Vizard tend to remove their masks to buy time for re-usage.